A Taste of Their Own Medicine
by deathofanosferatu
Summary: A couple of vampires are terrorizing a London neighborhood in an especially terrible way, and Integra orders Alucard to give the vampires a taste of their own medicine. The warning lines make it sound worse than it is, and the story can be seen as funny.


This is my first fan fiction. It's kinda short, but twisted. Have fun! ^^

Note: This story is violent and disturbing. It contains torture, rape, dismemberment, and other such things. Don't read if you can't stomach it.

A Taste of Their Own Medicine

Alucard stands next to the window in Hellsing manor, staring at the moon. It's a beautiful night that gives him a feeling that he hasn't felt in a while. While in thought about the feeling, he hears Integra:

"Alucard, this is your new order…. there have been vampires attacking homes. They attack a house a night in order down a block in south London. They've been raping entire families and killing them brutally. Give them a taste of their own medicine. Search and destroy!"

He chuckles at his new order before saying "Yes, my master." and disappearing. This was such a coincidence that he would get such and order on the night he felt this feeling, this horny feeling. He curses himself a bit for having such a human feeling, but decides that his wrath upon the filth will be even more what they deserve while he has the feeling.

Meanwhile, in South London, a male and female couple is knocking on a door. There is no answer, yet there's a car in the driveway. "It seems the humans got smart," says the female. "No worries, Tasha," says the male, "it's nothing for a couple vampires to get into a house." "You're right, Nathan. Lets go have some fun."

Inside the home, a man comes to the front door and looks out of the looking hole, pistol in hand. He cocks it and prepares to shoot through the door, but sees that no one's there. Then, a window breaks in the back, and he runs back to the room that his wife and small son are in. They're cowering in a corner before a dark figure that appears to have come through the broken window. He shoots it several times in the head, and it falls. He then runs over and hugs his family. His wife praises and kisses him, but he sees that his son is just staring toward the doorway.

The husband's eyes go wide, as he twists around. He sees a second figures walking into the room. He fires at it continuously, but it continues to walk toward him and he is out of rounds. He tackles the figures out of the doorway. The wife and child stare at the doorway in terror, when they see movement out of the corner of their eyes. The other figure has stood up. It walks toward them, and becomes visible. The women look each other in the eyes intensely, before she rips the boy from the mother's hands and throws him into a closet, then looks back toward the woman with a smirk.

Outside the bedroom, the husband is punching Nathan with all his might, but to no avail. Nathan eventually gets bored and yawns as he runs his fist through his shoulder. The man stops punching, in shock and pain. Nathan caries the man to the bedroom, and his wife screams for him. There's no reply except for the vampires' laughter.

The boy peeks out from the closet and sees the vampires ripping the clothes off of his parents, sometimes ripping through flesh. His parents try to struggle, but it doesn't help; the vampires are too strong. He sees his parent's lying there, bleeding and naked. He then sees Tasha put her mouth on his dad's dick. He moves her head back and forth. His father starts to yell as he sees blood pouring from Tasha's mouth. At the same time, Nathan has put his mother on her knees and bent her over. The boy sees that Nathan has pulled his dick out and has put it in his mother's ass. His mother screams and he stops watching and begins to whimper in the darkness of the closet.

Tasha stopped sucking now. The husband looked down at his mauled penis before Tasha, with a very quick head movement, bit it off and swallowed it. He yelled a bloodcurdling yell, and she drank the blood squirting from the stub like a fountain before flipping him over and pulling out a big piece of metal that looked like a strap on. And it was a strap on.

Nathan stopped thrusting and pulled out from the wife's bleeding anus. He then turned her around and made her suck his dick. He pushed her head back and forth until he came and felt satisfied. Then, with one hard thrust, he put his dick through the back of her head, pulled out, and let her fall to die. He looked over at Tasha with a grin. He saw that she had her metal strap-on on now. It was long and had several sharp edges. She forced it into him hard, but he only gave a small yelp. He had lost so much blood already that he was about to die. She only gave a few more thrusts before she tore it out of him taking some of his anal passage with it and kicked him into a wall.

Tasha and Nathan looked at each other and laughed. Then they gave each other a look as if to say 'oh yeah', and they looked toward the closet. The vampires began to walk toward the closet and started saying "What should we do with a little boy?" "Well, he's only about 7 and probably can't get hard yet, but I can use the strap on." They ripped the closet door off and threw it into the mother's dying body. As they stood looking at the crying boy, laughing, they heard a knock at the front door. "Let's let the boy be for now, and have some more fun with whoever's at the door," suggests Tasha. They walk toward the door together. Laughing, they open the door, and see a tall man wearing a red overcoat and hat.

Before Nathan and Tasha could do a thing, Alucard took out Casull and shot both of Nathan's legs off. Tasha ran to the living room in horror. Alucard lifted Nathan by the collar and dragged him into the living room. Tasha was standing in a corner, trying to figure out what to do. She saw no other choice but to charge Alucard. When she did so, Alucard simply shot her arms off. Alucard laughed and said, "Now, trash, it's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine."

Alucard stood in front of Tasha first and pointed to his crotch. She looked down and saw that it had no solid figure, but was morphing. Suddenly, and huge extension came from it. She looked at it in horror and thought, "Is this his dick!? There's no way; it's too big! But it looks like one!" Before she could finish thinking about it, he pushed her into the chair, and was about to thrust in into her, but didn't. He had an idea.

"Let's make this more fun," said Alucard. Tasha still stared at the appendage, knowing that it would end up in her, but that it was way to big to fit into her. Then, she heard him begin to chant something about releasing. Alucard then raised his arms and the room turned dark. Suddenly, four people rose from the ground. Two went over and stripped Nathan of his clothes, while the other two stripped Tasha. The familiars with Nathan began to fuck him in the ass and mouth while the other two did the same to Tasha. Alucard then summoned a hellhound. It walked over to Nathan and viciously started to tear at this crotch, first biting his dick off, then taking small chunks above his balls, though nicking them every now and again with it's teeth.

Alucard turned toward Tasha once again. His 'appendage' seemed to have grown even wider. The rammed it into Tasha, and blood shot from her vagina. She screamed in pain as Alucard thrust her faster and faster. All the risen bodies began to hold the victims steady, as they were tortured. Alucard gave one last thrust and popped Tasha's head off, leaving intestines coming through her neck.

Alucard then walked back over to Nathan, who was now only half a body. He just laid there, and had given up. Blood poured from his mouth and his torso. Nathan looked over at what was left of Tasha, then at Alucard, who picked him up by the hair, letting Nathan's organs fall and hang. Alucard then took his vampire cock and pierced Nathan's heart. He watched him die then restored his restrictions.

Alucard got the boy from the closet and sat him on his from step, telling him that there would be police there soon. Back at Hellsing manor, Integra asks the returning Alucard how it went. Alucard replies with a chuckle and says "I raped the garbage and left it for the police. And I killed some human feelings I was beginning to have at the same time. It was a nice night, though." Integra smiled his permission to retire, and Alucard returned to his basement.


End file.
